


那款名叫格雷森的游戏（论坛体）

by salansama



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 05:36:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18309257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salansama/pseuds/salansama
Summary: 来自一个粉扑扑的匿名论坛





	那款名叫格雷森的游戏（论坛体）

主题：求DC新游戏Richard Grayson的攻略，花式是买到的水果都汁多味美

 

LZ是个无可救药的颜控and肉体控，看到宣传图（你懂）后麻利儿滚去买了这款游戏，想着DC出品品质保证，结果被虐残〒▽〒  
一周目对战Joker的时候不小心被干掉，然后整个画风都变奇怪了！被砍掉脑袋什么的简直是世界的恶意！  
LZ只是想打出夜翼来舔舔舔啊！求问大家有没有攻略_(:з」∠)_  
№0 ☆☆☆手残的哭泣☆☆☆　

 

快递还在路上的人已经感受到了世界的恶意  
№1 ☆☆☆= =☆☆☆　

 

LZ买到了？？？妈呀我忘了昨天发售！！！求截图求剧透各种求！！！  
№2 ☆☆☆= =☆☆☆　

 

怜悯看lz……  
DC的游戏向来以支线多事件杂元素奇葩闻名，lz你做好继续被虐的心理准备吧。  
№3 ☆☆☆= =☆☆☆　

 

LZ你进游戏的选项是什么？选了13岁开始结果制服是红黑配还自带黑客技能和鬼畜笑，玩得心累……  
№4 ☆☆☆= =☆☆☆　

 

To 4L  
我选的10岁开始，制服是红黄绿，红黑配比绿麟小内裤好看多了我现在就改跑13岁线谢谢GN！  
№5 ☆☆☆手残的哭泣☆☆☆　

 

我是选的16岁线啦  
结果玩了好久地图都只有Gotham…  
№6 ☆☆☆= =☆☆☆　

 

觉得LZ等会会回来继续哭诉……曾经被DC游戏虐到眼前一黑  
№7 ☆☆☆= =☆☆☆　

 

lz你快看我~~~我已经进入Nightwing剧情啦！

目前我跟小伙伴的经验是：

1.开头年龄选择不能选8岁，会进入炒鸡长的Robin剧情，小伙伴玩了20+小时还是满世界探险，好处是Superman经常加入队伍，打怪不会死人

2.跟Joker对决有剧情的那次不能死，一定一定不能死，否则就会像lz一样进入被Batman砍掉脑袋掉岩浆的分支剧情

3.在加入Teen Titans之前一定要存档！一定要存档！一定要存档！进去后看到队友没有Aqualad就读档，有个小伙伴的队友配置是Starfire、Raven、Beastboy和Cyborg，结果进入了逗比无限团灭模式，而且也是打了20小时都看不到结局

剩下的等我们再慢慢打~\\(≧▽≦)/~  
№8 ☆☆☆= =☆☆☆　

 

剩下的等我们再慢慢打~\\(≧▽≦)/~  
№8 ☆☆☆= =☆☆☆　  
8L的GN我爱你QAQ  
№9 ☆☆☆手残的哭泣☆☆☆　

 

自古8L出真理  
№10 ☆☆☆= =☆☆☆　

 

DC出新游戏了？最近没关注，感谢lz告知滚去搜一搜  
№11 ☆☆☆= =☆☆☆　

 

lz你不算惨！我才惨呢！  
在被Bruce Wayne收养的时候我选择了不去，结果就是普普通通上学工作娶妻生子，后来老婆还被爆炸炸死了，儿子也被送到了异世界，下一步好像是地球毁灭【。  
再给我一次机会我一定抱着富豪的大腿不松手嘤嘤嘤嘤  
№12 ☆☆☆= =☆☆☆　

 

想知道ls们玩的都是美版？对着百度了下人名才知道谁是谁  
№13 ☆☆☆= =☆☆☆　

 

同被虐哭，我以为这是个galgame，没想到第一次探险就要跳屋顶……我会告诉你们我因为摔死已经重玩3回了吗？  
№14 ☆☆☆= =☆☆☆　

 

想知道ls们玩的都是美版？对着百度了下人名才知道谁是谁  
№13 ☆☆☆= =☆☆☆  
国内版昨天才发售怎么看也不可能出现打了好几十个小时的玩家吧  
№15 ☆☆☆= =☆☆☆　

 

想知道ls们玩的都是美版？对着百度了下人名才知道谁是谁  
№13 ☆☆☆= =☆☆☆  
我玩的是港版，人名翻译被玩美版的朋友笑了好几天了  
№16 ☆☆☆= =☆☆☆　

 

被虐哭+1，我以为这是个galgame，没想到第一次探险就要跳屋顶……我会告诉你们我因为摔死已经重玩3回了吗？  
№14 ☆☆☆= =☆☆☆

同被摔死的来握个手  
№17 ☆☆☆= =☆☆☆　

 

这是个什么游戏？  
№18 ☆☆☆==☆☆☆　

 

又是DC水军给新游戏造势吧，口可口可  
№19 ☆☆☆= =☆☆☆　

 

楼上你认真的？DC还需要水军？  
№20 ☆☆☆= =☆☆☆　

 

目测18L不是游戏圈的人，DC的哪个游戏出来不是抢抢抢，我的这份还是托了电子城工作的基友预留的呢。

正楼正楼，lz你最好去看看官网的简介，主要介绍了游戏背景和人物，了解下还是挺重要的  
№21 ☆☆☆冰☆☆☆　

 

求助！！！救命啊再进入游戏后爹妈不是摔死而是被吸血鬼咬死了！！！  
这是什么奇怪剧情QAQ  
№22 ☆☆☆手残的哭泣☆☆☆　

 

谁知道主角的父母被子弹打死是进入了哪个分支_(: 」∠)_我看大家好像都是摔死的……  
№23 ☆☆☆= =☆☆☆　

 

lz和23l你们结婚吧  
№24 ☆☆☆DC你大爷2015-02-27 10:42:49留言☆☆☆　

 

都这么多层了也没人放个游戏图片吗  
我还想看看能吸引颜控+肉体控的人设是啥样的呢  
№25 ☆☆☆= =☆☆☆　

 

想知道ls们玩的都是美版？对着百度了下人名才知道谁是谁  
№13 ☆☆☆= =☆☆☆  
我玩的是港版，人名翻译被玩美版的朋友笑了好几天了  
№16 ☆☆☆= =☆☆☆

被笑+1，後來就跟著用英文名了  
№26 ☆☆☆= =☆☆☆　

 

都这么多层了也没人放个游戏图片吗  
我还想看看能吸引颜控+肉体控的人设是啥样的呢  
№25 ☆☆☆= =☆☆☆　  
想看图+身份证号  
№27 ☆☆☆= =☆☆☆　

 

又是DC水军给新游戏造势吧，口可口可  
№19 ☆☆☆= =☆☆☆　  
谁家院子没关好跑出来的？  
№5 ☆☆☆DC大法好☆☆☆　

 

没人来解答下lz的疑惑吗吗吗吗吗吗吗  
№28 ☆☆☆手残的哭泣☆☆☆　

 

自知手残只能看实况的表示爱莫能助  
抱走花式  
№29 ☆☆☆= =☆☆☆　

 

【蝙蝠家全员.jpg】  
【劈大腿夜翼.jpg】  
【拗姿势夜翼.jpg】  
【Dick进化图.jpg】  
搜到的游戏宣传海报，不是颜控肉体控的也好想玩啊这么多帅哥^q^  
№30 ☆☆☆才不是颜控呢☆☆☆　

 

卧槽！  
№21 ☆☆☆= =☆☆☆　

 

麻麻呀我也要买这个游戏！  
№31 ☆☆☆= =☆☆☆　

 

深刻理解了lz的把持不住  
№32 ☆☆☆= =☆☆☆　

 

搜到的游戏宣传海报，不是颜控肉体控的也好想玩啊这么多帅哥^q^  
№30 ☆☆☆才不是颜控呢☆☆☆

劝你做好被虐到死的准备  
№33 ☆☆☆DC你大爷☆☆☆　

 

谁知道主角的父母被子弹打死是进入了哪个分支_(: 」∠)_我看大家好像都是摔死的……  
№23 ☆☆☆= =☆☆☆　

All Star，这个分支有个超有意思的剧情，蝙蝠侠和罗宾为了对抗绿灯侠把自己和整个屋子都刷成了黄色啊23333  
然后看完两人风雨中相拥在墓园的剧情后会提示分支剧情结束，但剧情还可以继续走  
№34 ☆☆☆= =☆☆☆　

 

搜到的游戏宣传海报，不是颜控肉体控的也好想玩啊这么多帅哥^q^  
№30 ☆☆☆才不是颜控呢☆☆☆

雾草现在的游戏宣传都这么基了吗？  
№35 ☆☆☆= =☆☆☆　

 

图美怒舔！  
№36 ☆☆☆= =☆☆☆　

 

有点被图安利到……  
但是看到ls各种被虐又有点忐忑_(:з√∠)_  
№37 ☆☆☆= =☆☆☆　

 

谁知道主角的父母被子弹打死是进入了哪个分支_(: 」∠)_我看大家好像都是摔死的……  
№23 ☆☆☆= =☆☆☆　

All Star，这个分支有个超有意思的剧情，蝙蝠侠和罗宾为了对抗绿灯侠把自己和整个屋子都刷成了黄色啊23333  
然后看完两人风雨中相拥在墓园的剧情后会提示分支剧情结束，但剧情还可以继续走  
№34 ☆☆☆= =☆☆☆  
谢谢！  
看到剧情了简直有病hhhhhh  
№38 ☆☆☆= =☆☆☆　

 

还是没人回答lz的问题  
№39 ☆☆☆= =☆☆☆　

 

被图安利+1  
滚去敲了一圈认识的卖家都表示第一批货已完售，估计要等一星期才能有货，哭晕在墙角  
№40 ☆☆☆= =☆☆☆　

 

求助！！！救命啊再进入游戏后爹妈不是摔死而是被吸血鬼咬死了！！！  
这是什么奇怪剧情QAQ  
№22 ☆☆☆手残的哭泣☆☆☆　

lz你介意详细说说吗？我们目前还没有人打到过这个剧情  
№41 ☆☆☆DC攻略组☆☆☆　

 

滚去敲了一圈认识的卖家都表示第一批货已完售，估计要等一星期才能有货，哭晕在墙角  
№40 ☆☆☆= =☆☆☆　  
天没亮去排队才买到的，更可怕的是去的时候前面居然有人带着睡袋帐篷在排队。老美对游戏的热情堪比国内的果粉了  
№42 ☆☆☆= =☆☆☆　

 

鉴定刷楼的都是手残，高玩都在争分夺秒打游戏呢  
№43 ☆☆☆= =☆☆☆　

 

lz你介意详细说说吗？我们目前还没有人打到过这个剧情  
№41 ☆☆☆DC攻略组☆☆☆

我选的是13岁开始游戏，进游戏界面以后没有直接进入马戏团剧情，而是先刷出一段话，说你进入了被黑暗传说统治的城市。然后就是马戏团表演，爹妈没死在台上，表演成功结束。结束之后一家三口出门逛街，在穿过一条黑漆漆的小巷子时爹妈就被吸血鬼咬死了。  
然后我现在一直在玩解谜游戏_(:з」∠)_寻找杀死爹妈的凶手的线索……给我制服帅哥啦〒▽〒  
№44 ☆☆☆手残的哭泣☆☆☆　

 

lz你介意详细说说吗？我们目前还没有人打到过这个剧情  
№41 ☆☆☆DC攻略组☆☆☆  
攻略组大大！合影！  
№45 ☆☆☆= =☆☆☆　

 

lz你介意详细说说吗？我们目前还没有人打到过这个剧情  
№41 ☆☆☆DC攻略组☆☆☆  
大大我要表白！我是玩着你们的攻略长大的！  
№46 ☆☆☆DC你大爷☆☆☆　

 

lz你介意详细说说吗？我们目前还没有人打到过这个剧情  
№41 ☆☆☆DC攻略组☆☆☆

啊啊啊啊大大你们的攻略拯救了我很多次啊！  
№47 ☆☆☆= =☆☆☆　

 

lz你介意详细说说吗？我们目前还没有人打到过这个剧情  
№41 ☆☆☆DC攻略组☆☆☆

大大！大大看我！我喜欢你们很久辣！  
№48 ☆☆☆，。，留言☆☆☆　

 

lz你介意详细说说吗？我们目前还没有人打到过这个剧情  
№41 ☆☆☆DC攻略组☆☆☆  
看到了攻略的希望！求问多久能出攻略  
№49 ☆☆☆DC大法好☆☆☆　

 

为了花式进来的人便是没想到居然吃下了安利……  
№50 ☆☆☆= =☆☆☆　

 

滚去敲了一圈认识的卖家都表示第一批货已完售，估计要等一星期才能有货，哭晕在墙角  
№40 ☆☆☆= =☆☆☆　  
不介意赠品的话可以去DC社区买数字版，怎么也比等实体快  
№51 ☆☆☆= =☆☆☆　

 

【露胸口迪斯科夜翼.jpg】  
【翘屁股蓝夜翼.jpg】  
【体操红夜翼.jpg】  
我就秀图不说话  
№52 ☆☆☆D的意思是屌☆☆☆　

 

鉴定刷楼的都是手残，高玩都在争分夺秒打游戏呢  
№43 ☆☆☆= =☆☆☆　  
别闹，就不能有不玩游戏的路人吗  
№53 ☆☆☆= =☆☆☆　

 

不介意赠品的话可以去DC社区买数字版，怎么也比等实体快  
№51 ☆☆☆= =☆☆☆　  
非你回，感谢指点现在就去  
№54 ☆☆☆= =☆☆☆　

 

我就秀图不说话  
№52 ☆☆☆D的意思是屌☆☆☆  
QAQ仇恨值满了！！！  
№55 ☆☆☆手残的哭泣☆☆☆　

 

求问有没有人知道怎么避免杰森死亡啊  
№56 ☆☆☆= =☆☆☆　

 

我就秀图不说话  
№52 ☆☆☆D的意思是屌☆☆☆  
52l你站住！第一个图是怎么打出来的？  
№57 ☆☆☆= =☆☆☆　

 

我就秀图不说话  
№52 ☆☆☆D的意思是屌☆☆☆  
wow，这个屁股so hot  
№58 ☆☆☆= =☆☆☆　

 

求问有没有人知道怎么避免杰森死亡啊  
№56 ☆☆☆= =☆☆☆  
好像避免不了，固有剧情吧  
№59 ☆☆☆= =☆☆☆　

 

求问有没有人知道怎么避免杰森死亡啊  
№56 ☆☆☆= =☆☆☆

目前看来这个是固定剧情。

DC的游戏一向以世界观完整内容庞大分支剧情多虐人不打商量闻名，以玩家目前反馈来看，Richard Grayson创造了一个新的高峰。这个游戏里面包涵了格斗、探险、收集、养成、跑酷、解谜等各种元素，堪称毫无节制的大杂烩。但这丝毫没有影响游戏的可玩性，反而增透了不少乐（kun）趣（nan）。

游戏开始的选项是主角的年龄，有8/10/12/13/16这5种。注意，这个选项会影响接下来进入的剧情。有的在分支剧情结束后会回归主线，而有的则是进入完全不同的路线。有趣的是，根据官网的声明，游戏并没有真正的主线，玩家可以把每一条分支剧情都当做主线来做。但是鉴于很多分支会回归到同一个故事线上，我们决定把这条故事线当做主线，也方便描述。

8岁：进入游戏后就是马戏团表演，父母摔死，被布鲁斯韦恩收养，然后成为罗宾。这条线的罗宾剧情很长，接近40+小时。不过十分适合新手，任务或探险都很好完成，跑酷的地形也不复杂，再加上超人经常会加入队伍几乎不可能死人。地图从哥谭到二战战场再到外星系逐步变难，中间也有比较简单的解谜任务。我们认为这条线是easy模式，玩家可以借此熟悉游戏的各种元素。外网论坛有玩家在这条分支内拿到了20个成就，需要刷成就开启成就支线的可以考虑跑这条线。跑完后收集到的支线名是【黄金时代的终结】，之后与8岁线合并。  
【对战外星人.jpg】  
【参加二战.jpg】  
【三人跷跷板.jpg】

10岁：与8岁线相比罗宾任职比较短，因此难度略微增大。在这条线迪克会与其它少年助手组建“少年泰坦”，这里开始进入新的分支。少年泰坦的成员不固定，成员为神奇女孩、闪电小子、海少侠、和红箭后会进入夜翼支线，成员是渡鸦、星火、野兽男孩和钢骨时会进入泰坦支线。  
夜翼支线：迪克同时与少年泰坦和蝙蝠侠合作。与蝙蝠侠一起遭遇小丑时要注意不能被小丑打死，否则会进入【黑暗骑士】支线，迪克被改造成二代小丑后落入岩浆身亡。与小丑战斗是必伤结局，之后蝙蝠侠会将他开除，迪克进入少年泰坦，向超人求助后得到夜翼的称号，制服是蓝底金色花纹大V领，得到支线名【猫王在拉斯维加斯】后进入主线。  
【V领夜翼.jpg】  
泰坦支线：也有两个分支，但是开始时很难判断。分支一会遭遇丧钟，玩家需要带领整个队伍与他抗争，得到支线名【执着的斯托卡】后回归主线。分之二比较奇妙，我们的组员打了50+小时依然没有完成支线，而且经常遇到小队全灭的场景。但是这条线的成就比黄金时代还多，我们目前已经发掘出了30以上的成就，而且都是【裸奔的信仰之跃】或者【画风不一样】这种看起来就十分搞笑的，篇幅有限我就不一一介绍了。  
【与丧钟对打.gif】  
【I love pie.gif】

12岁：跟10岁线不同的是会进入【罗宾：第一年】支线，之后和10岁线剧情一样。任务和探险难度进一步提高。

13岁：13岁是一条单独的分支，不跟其他线重合。在这条支线中罗宾的制服是红黑紧身衣而非红黄绿+鳞片小内裤，并且会增加黑客属性，任务和探险也需要运用黑客技能。这条故事线的人物设定跟别的不同，可能会把不少玩家搞晕。现在还没有人打完，估计不会少于50小时，而且有大量的格斗与解谜元素，十分耗费时间。  
【少正罗宾.jpg】  
【少正全员.jpg】

16岁：战斗和任务难度最高的分支，罗宾时期最短，几乎直接进入红色制服夜翼的主线。这条支线探险最少，但是任务烧脑战斗难度高，我们不得不请出组内大神帮打这条支线。  
【我知道你就是Bruce Wayne.jpg】  
【全家电影夜.jpg】

主线：游戏主线从蓝黑制服的夜翼开始，会开新地图布鲁德海文，并进入一段时间的单人模式。目前看来二代罗宾杰森陶德的死亡无法避免，然后三代罗宾提姆德雷克会添加养成系统。数值高低不但会影响他做队友时的给力度，如果遇到小丑绑架的剧情数值低了他就会被绑架走，要花好久才能救回来而且之后还得看很长时间心理医生。注意，三代罗宾被绑架的支线不会出现在16岁线。之后会发生杰森陶德复活、蝙蝠侠死亡等事件，然后迪克成为蝙蝠侠。【蝙蝠侠归来】和【闪点】事件后对接红夜翼剧情，中间过渡很复杂大家自己看吧。另外，根据12l提供的线索，推测有几率在被布鲁斯韦恩收养的时候会跳出选择框，会开启新的分支剧情。主线剧情大约在30小时左右。  
【小警察Grayson.jpg】  
【带着Tim打扫卫生.jpg】  
【Be my robin.jpg】  
【缩水活力双雄.jpg】

以上就是目前我们总结出的大致剧情线，我们的论坛也开了Richard Grayson的专区，欢迎大家前去讨论~链接戳我

另外已知收集15条分支剧情可以开启【塑料人大冒险！这里是乐高世界】分支，50个成就可以开启【温暖的小小哥谭】分支。  
【乐高蝙蝠侠.jpg】  
【小小哥谭.jpg】  
№60 ☆☆☆DC攻略组☆☆☆　

 

求问有没有人知道怎么避免杰森死亡啊  
№56 ☆☆☆= =☆☆☆  
啊啊啊啊我可喜欢小翅膀惹！！！居然是必死吗官方你下班别走！！！  
【偷车胎.jpg】  
【It's the best day of my life.gif】  
【和大哥一起打怪.jpg】  
№61 ☆☆☆= =☆☆☆　

 

为了花式进来的人便是没想到居然吃下了安利……  
№50 ☆☆☆= =☆☆☆  
这都有的排……世另我  
№62 ☆☆☆= =☆☆☆　

 

№60 ☆☆☆DC攻略组☆☆☆  
求问为什么我选的13岁结果进入了调查吸血鬼的支线啊_(:з」∠)_  
№63 ☆☆☆手残的哭泣☆☆☆　

 

№60 ☆☆☆DC攻略组☆☆☆  
大大你们有人遇到【小丑的核弹】这个剧情吗……我是走的10岁线，但是在布鲁斯韦恩归来后不久就遇到了这个，是小丑要用核弹炸掉大都会，我读了三次档才成功阻止大都会被炸掉……  
№64 ☆☆☆手酸心累☆☆☆　

 

№60 ☆☆☆DC攻略组☆☆☆  
感谢攻略组，我现在就去照着打~~~  
№65 ☆☆☆DC大法好☆☆☆　

 

№60 ☆☆☆DC攻略组☆☆☆  
原来杰森还会复活吗？稍微松了口气……  
№66 ☆☆☆= =☆☆☆　

 

№60 ☆☆☆DC攻略组☆☆☆  
对照着看了看发现自己走的是12岁——泰坦——分之一，正在艰难的做布鲁德海文警察局任务中。原来Tim的养成这么重要？感谢科普  
№67 ☆☆☆==☆☆☆　

 

我也有点想玩这个游戏了……  
№68 ☆☆☆= =☆☆☆　

 

求问为什么我选的13岁结果进入了调查吸血鬼的支线啊_(:з」∠)_  
№63 ☆☆☆手残的哭泣☆☆☆　

谢谢提供数据，我们用10台电脑开按键精灵测算过了，目前每个年龄段的100次新开存档只在10岁开场发生了一次你说的情况。应该算是小概率隐藏支线，虽然还不太清楚这个分支的计算方式，但是几率不会高过1%。

大大你们有人遇到【小丑的核弹】这个剧情吗……我是走的10岁线，但是在布鲁斯韦恩归来后不久就遇到了这个，是小丑要用核弹炸掉大都会，我读了三次档才成功阻止大都会被炸掉……  
№64 ☆☆☆手酸心累☆☆☆　

感谢提醒，刚才码字的时候把这个事件给忘了。成功阻止核弹爆炸会回归主线，核弹爆炸会进入新的分支，目前我们的组员只打到超人杀了小丑，之后的剧情会在论坛更新。  
【一拳穿心.gif】  
№69 ☆☆☆DC攻略组☆☆☆　

 

從來只玩掃雷紙牌連連看的人覺得這種復雜的遊戲不太適合我  
№70 ☆☆☆= =☆☆☆　

 

提醒一下，攻略组所说的游戏时间1小时基本等同于普通玩家的2~3小时，具体长度取决于你的手到底有多残  
№71 ☆☆☆DC你大爷☆☆☆　

 

哈哈哈哈我把Dick和Bruce Wayne的亲密度刷满啦~~~  
【互念罗密欧与朱丽叶台词. gif】  
【寻回泰迪熊.jpg】  
【化装舞会.jpg】  
№72 ☆☆☆= =☆☆☆　

 

为了花式进来的人便是没想到居然吃下了安利……  
№50 ☆☆☆= =☆☆☆  
这都有的排……世另我  
№62 ☆☆☆= =☆☆☆  
你们简直是我的框框  
№73 ☆☆☆= =☆☆☆　

 

提醒一下，攻略组所说的游戏时间1小时基本等同于普通玩家的2~3小时，具体长度取决于你的手到底有多残  
№71 ☆☆☆DC你大爷☆☆☆  
这样说出真相真的好吗  
№74 ☆☆☆= =☆☆☆　

 

你们都不觉得这个游戏玩起来好累吗……跳屋顶啊爬外墙啊吊钢索啊，还要满城市跑着找案件线索，玩了5个小时才做完3个任务……  
№75 ☆☆☆_(:з」∠)_☆☆☆　

 

№72 ☆☆☆= =☆☆☆　  
求问是哪个支线！  
№76 ☆☆☆= =☆☆☆　

 

大大你们有人遇到【小丑的核弹】这个剧情吗……我是走的10岁线，但是在布鲁斯韦恩归来后不久就遇到了这个，是小丑要用核弹炸掉大都会，我读了三次档才成功阻止大都会被炸掉……  
№64 ☆☆☆手酸心累☆☆☆

感谢提醒，刚才码字的时候把这个事件给忘了。成功阻止核弹爆炸会回归主线，核弹爆炸会进入新的分支，目前我们的组员只打到超人杀了小丑，之后的剧情会在论坛更新。  
№69 ☆☆☆= =☆☆☆

……早知道我就不阻止核弹爆炸了啊，反正都是跑分支【。  
№77 ☆☆☆= =☆☆☆　

 

求问是哪个支线！  
№76 ☆☆☆= =☆☆☆　  
你回，8岁线  
№78 ☆☆☆= =☆☆☆　

 

你们都不觉得这个游戏玩起来好累吗……跳屋顶啊爬外墙啊吊钢索啊，还要满城市跑着找案件线索，玩了5个小时才做完3个任务……  
№75 ☆☆☆_(:з」∠)_☆☆☆　  
手已断，但是好玩，任性  
№79 ☆☆☆= =☆☆☆　

 

学生党飘过，种草了等放假玩  
№80 ☆☆☆= =☆☆☆　

 

又见DC游戏狗  
№81 ☆☆☆=_=☆☆☆　

 

看了ls的repo觉得这个游戏好基，合我胃口~  
№82 ☆☆☆= =☆☆☆　

 

又见DC游戏狗  
№81 ☆☆☆=_=☆☆☆  
M豚你好，M豚再见  
№83 ☆☆☆冰☆☆☆　

 

又见DC游戏狗  
№81 ☆☆☆=_=☆☆☆  
不要打架，不要打架，Dick好处都有啥，谁说对了就给他  
№84 ☆☆☆= =☆☆☆　

 

已经被这个游戏刷一天屏了，有点想入坑  
№85 ☆☆☆= =☆☆☆　

 

弱弱问一下这游戏要什么样的配置才能带起来啊  
№86 ☆☆☆= =☆☆☆　

 

你们都不觉得这个游戏玩起来好累吗……跳屋顶啊爬外墙啊吊钢索啊，还要满城市跑着找案件线索，玩了5个小时才做完3个任务……  
№75 ☆☆☆_(:з」∠)_☆☆☆　  
手已断，但是好玩，任性  
№79 ☆☆☆= =☆☆☆　  
好玩任性点赞  
№87 ☆☆☆= =☆☆☆　

 

……这个难以言喻的结局哟_(:з」∠)_  
不行了我去缓缓，DC你好样的(╯‵□′)╯︵┻━┻  
№88 ☆☆☆手残的哭泣☆☆☆　

 

弱弱问一下这游戏要什么样的配置才能带起来啊  
№86 ☆☆☆= =☆☆☆  
戳我←官网，上面写着最低和推荐配置  
№89 ☆☆☆……☆☆☆　

 

#每天都在被种草#  
№90 ☆☆☆= =☆☆☆　

 

……这个难以言喻的结局哟_(:з」∠)_  
不行了我去缓缓，DC你好样的(╯‵□′)╯︵┻━┻  
№88 ☆☆☆手残的哭泣☆☆☆　

lz你怎么了！！！lz求剧透！！！  
№91 ☆☆☆DC大法好☆☆☆　

 

看着这栋楼里的人们突然发现自己手上多了电击棒  
№92 ☆☆☆= =☆☆☆　

 

已经被这个游戏刷一天屏了，有点想入坑  
№85 ☆☆☆= =☆☆☆　  
时差党被刷一星期了  
№93 ☆☆☆= =☆☆☆　

 

看着这栋楼里的人们突然发现自己手上多了电击棒  
№92 ☆☆☆= =☆☆☆  
你姓杨？还是姓陶？  
№94 ☆☆☆= =☆☆☆　

 

lz你怎么了！！！lz求剧透！！！  
№91 ☆☆☆DC大法好☆☆☆  
抱住GN哭，我cos侦探不是为了给吸血鬼当老婆的啊(ノД`)・゜・。  
№95 ☆☆☆手残的哭泣☆☆☆　

 

不慎选了16岁的想剁手……第一个任务就死活完不成，我还是选简单的重新来吧  
№96 ☆☆☆= =☆☆☆　

 

万万没想到刷个论坛都能被安利新游戏，不就是个安利，我吃还不行吗~~~【求更多图【喂  
№97 ☆☆☆= =☆☆☆　

 

lz你怎么了！！！lz求剧透！！！  
№91 ☆☆☆DC大法好☆☆☆

按照组员提供的信息，这条支线的结局是迪克变成吸血鬼和吸血鬼布鲁斯永远的在一起了  
№98 ☆☆☆DC攻略组☆☆☆　

 

按照组员提供的信息，这条支线的结局是迪克变成吸血鬼和吸血鬼布鲁斯永远的在一起了  
№98 ☆☆☆DC攻略组☆☆☆  
我从未见过如此厚颜无耻的官方……  
№99 ☆☆☆= =☆☆☆　

 

抱住GN哭，我cos侦探不是为了给吸血鬼当老婆的啊(ノД`)・゜・。  
№95 ☆☆☆手残的哭泣☆☆☆  
按照组员提供的信息，这条支线的结局是迪克变成吸血鬼和吸血鬼布鲁斯永远的在一起了  
№98 ☆☆☆DC攻略组☆☆☆

默默打开了DC社区【。  
№100 ☆☆☆= =☆☆☆　

 

不愧是DC的游戏，嗖嗖盖楼啊  
№101 ☆☆☆= =☆☆☆

 

前面吃安利的等等我！  
№102 ☆☆☆= =☆☆☆


End file.
